


Mine

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Secret Santa exchange on LJ's wl_fanfiction. The prompt given: Basically, we all know that Ryan shows hints of jealousy over Colin on Whose Line, so I want to take this a step further. I want an extremely possessive, overprotective, powerful Ryan. And I want to show how Tease!Colin always loves to play with fire and test his boundaries, but one day goes a little too far, and is taught a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. No offense is intended to those portrayed herein.

It was getting late, so late that it would soon be considered early. From his position near the far wall, Ryan could see everything that was going on at Drew’s Whose Line wrap party—the scantily clad servers and the questionable dance moves by the most inebriated; there was Dan still standing awkwardly by the door, clearly wondering if he’d stayed long enough yet, and Brad slipping vodka into Drew’s glass under cover of a potted plant. And Ryan could see exactly what Colin was doing.

Colin had left his side only moments before, after murmuring in Ryan’s ear about more drinks. Ryan could still feel his hot breath and the slide of Colin’s arm from his waist. He was now standing at the bar with a group of men Ryan couldn’t identify, apparently in no rush to return.

Ryan’s eyes narrowed as Colin laughed and leaned into the man beside him, brushing shoulders. Colin had been in a particularly… _mischievous_ mood all day, fuelled no doubt by the last taping of the season—the Christmas special. Everyone had been in high spirits (with the exception of Dan, who could have sprung straight out of the pages of Charles Dickens’ A Christmas Carol), but Colin had been enjoying himself a little too much. Ryan’s mind helpfully supplied him with the memory of Colin grinding against Wayne in a game of Film, TV, and Theater Styles, and his fist clenched around his empty glass. Wayne had been giving Ryan a wide berth ever since. And then there was the kissing; a Whose Line staple, perhaps, but Colin had certainly upped the stakes this time. And each time, Colin’s gleaming eyes had flicked over to meet Ryan’s, almost to make sure that he was watching. There was never any doubt of that.

Ryan was considering going over to the bar himself and indulging in a brief mental vision of throwing the man next to Colin over the bar counter when Colin turned and set off back towards him. However, the respite was short-lived. Some bright spark (probably Brad or Jeff) had evidently thought it a good idea to swipe some of the mistletoe from the taping, and now the servers were dishing out kisses as well as food.

The playboy bunny wannabe who crossed Colin’s path said something that brought out his dimples in a warm smile; he murmured something and leaned in to peck her lips, his eyes straying to Ryan for a millisecond, and there was that look again, the hint of a crafty grin. Ryan’s piercing gaze promised retribution.

It was well known that Ryan had a possessive streak—people could hardly fail to notice the flashes of jealousy that he couldn’t quite hide during tapings—and, for Colin, it was something that he couldn’t resist playing with every once in a while. It was all good-natured, of course, and Ryan didn’t doubt Colin’s loyalty or fidelity for a second. But he couldn’t help but be distrustful of other peoples’ intentions towards his partner, and he had good reason. He knew for a fact that several people in the Whose Line cast and crew had either made a play for him before Ryan had announced their involvement, or would do, given the chance. Colin had no idea just how alluring he could be.

No sooner had Colin stepped away from the bunny girl, than an equally scantily clad, rather muscular (and clearly gay as an Easter parade) male server got his own little piece. A growl rumbled through Ryan’s chest, bubbling up in his throat and trapped there by his tightly clenched jaw.

“Don’t kill him, Ryan; he’s just a kid,” Greg said, appearing out of nowhere as if summoned by Ryan’s dark thoughts. “Here,” he added, pushing his glass into Ryan’s free hand. “Your need is greater than mine.”

Ryan’s scowl lost some of its strength but lingered around his mouth and eyes as he threw back his head, downing the generous amount of amber liquid in one gulp. He passed the glass back to Greg without looking at him and stalked forwards to meet Colin, who had extracted himself from the server’s grasp and adopted an expression of innocence as he continued on his way.

As soon as he reached him, Ryan plucked the drinks from Colin’s hands. Then he wordlessly led Colin onto the dance floor and pulled him flush against his body, hard enough to expel a surprised breath from Colin’s mouth. Ryan was satisfied to see a flash of desire pass through Colin’s dark eyes as their bodies made contact, although it was tinged with a wicked amusement. Wrapping his arms around Colin’s body to hold him in place tightly enough to feel the beat of Colin’s heart against his chest, Ryan began to move slowly to the rhythm of the music.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Colin’s hands slid down his back to dip just inside the top of his pants. “Yeah, Drew’s wrap parties are never dull,” he replied with an easy smile, choosing to ignore both the obvious meaning behind the question and Ryan’s heated gaze. “You?” he added impishly.

“I can think of something I’d rather be doing right now.”

“Really? What’s that?”

Ryan slowly lowered his face to Colin’s until their lips were almost touching, watching the anticipation and desire grow in Colin’s eyes before teasingly brushing past his mouth and moving along his cheek to whisper in his ear. “ _Un_ wrapping.”

Colin swallowed convulsively. Ryan could practically feel his pulse jumping out of his neck, and he could definitely feel something hard pressing insistently against his leg; he hid a small smug smile.

“Okay,” Colin breathed, turning his head to brush Ryan’s cheek. “I think we’ve stayed long enough.”

~~~

“Too many buttons,” Colin grumbled, tugging at Ryan’s shirt, his fingers fumbling with them in their haste.

With hardly any traffic on the roads, a journey that would normally have taken upwards of an hour was completed in less than twenty minutes, and Ryan had wasted no time in getting Colin to the bedroom. He stood still, allowing Colin to remove his shirt, but the moment it had slipped to the floor, he pushed Colin backwards onto the sheets and climbed on top, effectively pinning him down. Colin didn’t complain; on the contrary, his eyes sparked with exhilaration, his mouth parting in breathless anticipation of the all-consuming kiss that would surely follow.

Ryan, however, had other plans. With a feral grin, he took the silk tie that had been tossed aside carelessly and wrapped one end around Colin’s left wrist, tying the other end to the bedpost. Colin looked momentarily surprised but far from concerned—they’d done this several times before, after all—and didn’t make any attempt to stop him. When Ryan was satisfied that the left hand was quite secure, he lifted his body up and went to fetch another tie for the right, leaving Colin lying sprawled lasciviously on the sheets, shirtless, his pants noticeably tented. Ryan knew that Colin’s eyes were following him across the dimly lit room, but it was only a moment before he returned to his previous position to bind the other wrist.

Colin lay quietly smirking up at him. As Ryan leaned over to secure the second tie, he felt the soft swipe of a warm tongue against his nipple and had to suppress a groan, lifting his body out of reach. This was _his_ party.

He sat up, admiring his handiwork for a moment before removing the remainder of Colin’s clothes, socks and shoes, leaving him utterly naked except for the ties on his wrists.

“One of us is still wearing too many clothes,” Colin pointed out with amusement as Ryan climbed back up the bed. Ryan smirked, running his hands across Colin’s lightly furred chest.

“All in good time.”

Very slowly, he dipped his head, watching Colin raise his head as far as the ties allowed to reach Ryan’s lips. Colin let out a low growl of frustration when Ryan paused, hovering mere millimetres away, just out of reach, and then huffed even louder when Ryan bypassed his mouth and attacked his neck instead.

Making good use of every part of his mouth, Ryan nipped and sucked his way downwards, occasionally biting to draw out a gasp and then laving the wound with his tongue to coax a moan instead. Colin squirmed beneath him helplessly, and when Ryan reached his waist he was greeted by the hard heat of Colin’s erection, begging for attention. Colin gave a soft whine, almost a plea. And that was when Ryan produced his ace. He slipped one hand into his pants pocket and withdrew the cock ring that he’d bought on a whim a few months previously. Flexing and stretching the rubber ring in his fingers speculatively, he slipped it over the head of Colin’s cock and then pushed it down the thick shaft to rest snugly at the base.

Colin’s eyes had widened significantly at the realization of Ryan’s intentions, his mouth falling open rather comically, and Ryan’s wicked grin returned in full force as he shifted back up to hover over his face once more.

“I know exactly what game you’ve been playing all day, Col,” he said softly, dangerously, running a finger down Colin’s cheek. “Now it’s my turn.”

With a wink, Ryan lowered his head to suck on a nipple, drawing it up into a stiff bud and then flicking his tongue across it like a snake. He smirked at Colin’s hiss of pleasure; this was only the beginning.

Ryan worked every inch of Colin flesh with his lips, tongue and teeth, deliberately avoiding the one area that demanded his attention the most, no matter how much Colin pushed his hips up in vain attempts to gain friction. A string of vehement curses could be heard amongst Colin’s shudders and moans, feeding the monster inside Ryan that demanded vengeance for his hours of sufferance.

When Ryan stood up, Colin watched him warily, clearly wondering if he was going to be left alone to suffer for as long as Ryan deemed necessary for his sins, but Ryan merely offered the barest hint of a smile and began to unfasten his pants. He proceeded to undress in full view of Colin, ensuring he had Colin’s complete attention and enjoying the raw hunger in his gaze. When he finally removed his briefs, he gave himself a few slow, lazy strokes, watching Colin watching him. Colin’s eyes were almost black with arousal now; as Ryan watched, the tip of his tongue darted out to wet his dry lips. Smirking, Ryan released his hold and opened the bedside drawer to grab the lube.

He returned to the bed, fully lubricated, and, nudging Colin’s legs apart, kissed a path up the inside of his right calf and thigh until his nose reached the soft heat of his scrotum, which he nuzzled gently. A sharp gasp broke through Colin’s self-imposed barrier of control and Ryan glanced up, his eyes dancing with merriment. Then, keeping his eyes on Colin, he ran his tongue over the pebbled skin and softly sucked it before drawing it into his mouth. He felt the leg muscles on either side of him tense instantly, while a soft, “Oh,” escaped Colin’s lips, his expression transforming from simple pleasure to pure ecstasy as Ryan proved himself expertly talented in all things oral.

With slick fingers, Ryan reached behind and brushed the pads against the quivering ring of muscle before dipping a single digit inside. Colin swore, lifting himself off the bed, his fists clenched, and when Ryan paused, only teasing the entrance, Colin began shamelessly pushing back against him. With a deep chuckle muffled by his mouthful, Ryan added another finger, and then another, careful not to push too far. Not yet. Still, Colin was testing the ties to their limit with his need for more, gasping and sighing.

Ryan permitted himself another minute before he was shifting up onto his knees, smacking his lips smugly.

“Bastard,” Colin muttered breathlessly, but without any real bite. He knew that he’d brought this upon himself.

Grinning, Ryan paused to admire the view of him laying there, his skin shining, his cheeks rosy, almost glowing in the half-light. The knowledge that only he could see Colin like this, wanton and debauched, made him feel even more powerful, and made his erection throb with renewed urgency.

He positioned himself ready, lifting Colin’s knees up to his chest, and something like relief crossed Colin’s face. However, Ryan made no move to lift the cock ring or alleviate the pressure in any way. Instead, he pushed forwards and was gradually swallowed by that tight ring of muscle, the deep growl from his chest joining Colin’s cry.

“Fuck!”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Ryan smirked, pulling out only to plunge in again with more force.

Colin clenched his teeth and threw his head back, the tendons in his neck standing out in sharp relief. Looking down, Ryan could see the stark outline of Colin’s straining cock; the shaft was slightly curved against his pale stomach, and a small collection of liquid had pooled around the weeping head as he was kept dangling on the edge. It would probably only take a single touch to tip him over. Not yet, though.

“Christ,” Colin cried as Ryan adjusted his grip on his hips and began to thrust in earnest. “Ryan… I need… _fuck!_ ” He thrashed his head from side to side helplessly, his fingers straining and clenching alternately, completely and utterly at Ryan’s mercy.

“Say you’re mine,” Ryan commanded, thrusting even harder and causing Colin’s head to bang against the hard wood behind him. Colin didn’t even seem to notice; he was too far gone with the exquisite torment, his eyelids fluttering, his body taut. “Say it!” Ryan ordered.

“I’m yours!” Colin gasped, his voice raw and husky. “Always!”

Ryan buried him cock deep and came with a roar, emptying everything he had to fill Colin, finally sating the beast within. He continued to rock his hips rhythmically until the fire had faded to a slow and comfortable burn, tingling outwards from his core.

“Ryan,” Colin breathed. It was as near to a plea as Ryan had ever heard from Colin’s lips, cementing his victory.

Leaning over him, Ryan finally, _finally_ allowed their lips to meet, still mindful to temper Colin’s desperation with slow, languid swipes of his tongue, drawing out the torture just a little longer. Then, without warning, he swooped down, removed the cock ring and swallowed Colin to the hilt.

Colin keened, his back arching, wrists almost breaking their bonds, and within seconds he was coming down Ryan’s throat in long warm spurts that seemed to go on and on. Slowly the rigidity seeped from Colin’s body and he sagged back down onto the sheets, his arms hanging limply.

Ryan allowed Colin’s softening cock to slip from his mouth, curling his tongue over the sensitive head one final time, and lethargically crawled back up the bed. He released the ties and gathered Colin in his arms, capturing his mouth in a soft and gentle kiss that had none of the previous urgent passion but nevertheless put the last to shame. Colin took full advantage of his free arms to pull Ryan closer, the fingers of one hand sliding into Ryan’s curls while the other hand splayed down his back. It was only them now; all games were over.

“Mine,” Ryan said again, this time softly and lovingly, as Colin settled against his chest. He smiled at the sleepy whisper that caressed his skin in answer.

“Yours.”

 

End.


End file.
